


Известен во всем Альфа-квадранте

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Analogy with Salisbury Cathedral, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Гарак и Башир отправляются посмотреть мемориал, известный во всем Альфа-квадранте.





	Известен во всем Альфа-квадранте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды стартрек-спиноффов. Бета - Altra Realta

Баджорка в форме офицера безопасности казалась смутно знакомой.

— Вы утверждаете, доктор Башир, что на протяжении визита в Аманфу не контактировали ни с кем, кроме мистера Гарака?

Джулиан пожал плечами.

— Мы разговаривали с персоналом ресторана, в котором ужинали, и еще инженер транспортерной…

— Нет, — сухо перебила его баджорка. — Не случайное общение. Целенаправленное. Вы заходили к кому-нибудь? Встречались в кафе или ресторане? Попробуйте вспомнить.

Джулиан покачал головой. Они высадились в столице. Потом… телепортировались в Аманфу… жара, очень ясное небо… Гарак рассказывал, как баджорцы строили свой знаменитый мемориал из обломков. На секунду отошел в сторону, дернул ручку случайной двери, сказал, что ошибся… больше ничего. Ничего. Они ни с кем не разговаривали.

— С какой целью вы посещали Аманфу, доктор Башир?

Поначалу программа, которую предложил Гарак, казалась отвратительно скучной. Ничего такого, ради чего стоило посещать голокомнату. Обычный тур на поверхность планеты — слишком подробный, включая все шаттлы и транспортеры, — город, известный только монастырем, который во время оккупации взорвали кардассианцы… Но сейчас это стало уже любопытно, и только потому Джулиан не прерывал программу.

— Мы хотели посмотреть на мемориал, — ответил он абсолютно честно. — Он известен во всем Альфа-квадранте.

Офицер продолжала сверлить Джулиана недоверчивым взглядом, потом со вздохом произнесла:

— Хорошо, доктор Башир. Вы можете быть свободны.

— А где мистер Гарак? — спросил Джулиан, вставая. Отвратительная программа, и все же он не хотел ее прерывать. Чем же все это кончится?

— Мы уже допросили его, — сказала баджорка с явным неудовольствием. — Он ждет вас снаружи.

Уже стоя на пороге, Джулиан обернулся. Любопытство невозможно было сдерживать, да и к чему?

— Зачем вы нас задержали? Что случилось?

Баджорка нервно пожала плечами, глядя в пад.

— Один из бывших членов сопротивления был отравлен. Он жив, не волнуйтесь. Мы выясняем, кто мог быть к этому причастен.

— Точно не мы, — ответил Джулиан и шагнул за порог.

* * *

— Ну и что это было, мистер Гарак?

Они сидели в кафе под открытым небом. Ветер раздувал светло-зеленую ткань зонтика, защищавшего их от яркого света. Программа продолжалась. Ни один из них не прервал ее даже теперь, когда все запланированные (и незапланированные) события произошли. Приятно посидеть у моря, подышать свежим воздухом, поесть хорошо приготовленное блюдо, пусть оно, как и все остальное, — просто иллюзия.

Гарак улыбнулся. Загадочно, как всегда.

— Вы, доктор Башир, имели честь познакомить меня с историями о, так сказать, шпионах, работавших на земные спецслужбы. Это был познавательный опыт, и я захотел отплатить вам той же монетой. Нет, — продолжил он, перебив Джулиана, который хотел возразить: ведь он знал, хотя бы приблизительно, как работают кардассианские спецслужбы. — Это не касается Кардассии, ни в коей мере. Это земная история, из архива, которую я нашел не так давно и заказал по ней программу. Занимательно, не правда ли?

— Очень скучно, — честно ответил Джулиан. Сейчас Гарак засмеется…

Гарак засмеялся тихим, довольным смехом.

— А ведь мы с вами справились гораздо лучше, чем оригиналы, вы не находите?

Джулиан выдохнул. Разрозненные фрагменты моментально, за один удар сердца сложились в цельную картину. Ручка двери. Гарак. Перчатка на его руке. Член баджорского сопротивления.

— Вы отравили его, — сказал Джулиан. — А я обеспечил прикрытие.

— Совершенная безалаберность, не правда ли? — продолжал Гарак. — Как это характерно для землян… удивительно, как вы вообще могли заниматься разведкой в те древние времена.

— Если бы вы организовывали такую операцию, он бы не выжил, — сказал упавшим голосом Джулиан.

Гарак покосился на него. Качнул головой. Ветер резко дернул зонтик, тот зашелестел, закачался, разгоняя блики по столику.

— Ну что вы, мой дорогой доктор. Я всего лишь скромный портной.

— Как обычно, — сказал Джулиан. — Компьютер! Завершить программу.


End file.
